Valentine's Storm
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Valentine's Day One-Shot. Ninel and Da Xiang enjoys a beautiful romantic dinner and a great horror movie. What will happen? Will the storm ruin the couple's Valentine's Day dinner. Read and find out.


In the streets of Beijing, Ninel was walking down the streets with a few grocery bags in her hands. The nineteen year old was settling her life in Beijing since it was about time that she decides to live on her own for a while. The vermilion haired blader was new to the Chinese city since she just recently moved here. Some of the people have been friendly with the Eurasian teen, but there was some commenting that she just taking the spotlight because she was dating Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Xiang Wang.

As Ninel opens the front of villa, Ninel closes the door from behind and approaches her kitchen. It was a pretty decent kitchen that was paint in a light violet color with pastel rose pink flowers on it. She then approaches the refrigerator and places some of the groceries she has bought before approaching the freezer. The nineteen year old places the tub of strawberry and chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Ninel was about to leave her kitchen until the phone rings. She picks up phone and wonders who it was.

"_Hello? Are you there Ninel?" _asks a familiar voice.

Ninel responds, "Yeah I'm here Da Xiang."

_"I called you early today and it seemed you weren't there," _comments Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired teenager says, "I was at the supermarket getting a few stuff and I left my iPhone 5S on the kitchen counter."

"_I told you several times that you should have you phone with you at all times," _reminds Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader to his girlfriend.

Ninel states, "I know I know and I'm sorry for worrying you. Plus I want to know what are you doing this Valentines' Day."

_"Nothing special and I'm guessing you are making for one tonight,"_ assumes Da Xiang.

The Eurasian nineteen year old asks, "Want to have a romantic Valentine's Day dinner at my place?"

Da Xiang accepts the offer and that he was going to be there by seven at night. Ninel looks over at the watch and sees it was only three in the afternoon. It would give the nineteen year old only four to set up the house for the dinner. She informs her boyfriend that it was a date. After ending the call, goldenrod colored eyes scans around the room and sees it wasn't messy. There was a few minor things she needed and that includes a bouquet of roses, red candles, and a few other things.

It doesn't seem to be a hassle for the nineteen year old blader since she can make a piping hot dinner, take a bath and get changed for a Valentine's Day dinner with boyfriend. Ninel never thought it was hassle to make new plans even it was few hours to work on dinner and all of that. From there, Ninel takes her phone, her coat, and her purse once more before heading out once into the streets of Beijing. The nineteen year old walks and was wondering what her boyfriend was up to.

* * *

**Beylin Temple**

Da Xiang was training on his own with his beyblade Rock Giraffe. The twenty year old Chinese blader was more focused than ever. His dazzling emerald gaze watches as his beyblade hit ceramic targets. As he catches his beyblade, Da Xiang was thinking about a certain somebody as a smile appears on his face.

* * *

"_I'm not like other girls," said Ninel._

_I responded, "I know and you wouldn't be like the others since you are a quite a rare gem there Ninel."_

_ I had to be honest about it since there was some qualities of Ninel that seemed inevitable to eye. Ninel meant a lot to me not because she's the daughter of the woman who basically saved my life from the freezing cold, but she knew what it meant to be a blader. The Eurasian blader may had neglected her strengths as a blader, but I knew from the start that she was a very strong blader. She had a very strong Blader's Spirit and I knew that well. _

_"Why do you say that I'm a quite a rare gem?" asked the vermilion haired teen._

_I commented, "You're one of the few who doesn't seem to follow anybody since you know how to create your own path to success. That's not all, you seemed to respect what are you family values and show that you truly the daughter of Tamara Bychkov. It's rare in this world to see selfless people in world like you."_

_"Thanks you Da Xiang and I appreciate your sincerity," replied Ninel, "but I don't think you don't have much in an interest in me."_

_ I approached the eighteen year old blader and I held her by the waist securely and pulled her close towards him. A faint rose tinted blush appeared on Ninel's face as she felt stunned by his sudden action. She didn't expect me to hug her, but I knew I can convince that she isn't like everybody else._

_Ninel stammered, "D-Da X-Xiang…"_

_"It's alright Ninel because I have an interest in you. Since the first day we met, I knew well that we had some sort of spark between the two of us," I said._

_ Ninel released herself from my grasp and I walked a few paces back. She seemed to be puzzled for the fact that I said something like this until I carefully looked up at her. A smile was present of her flawless face._

_She said, "I feel the same way for you because when we first met, it felt like we were supposed to me one another. There was a spark between that seemed to be undetermined because I didn't know what might have caused it."_

_"Neither do I, but I'm willing find out if you're willing to be with me Ninel," I stated._

_Ninel responded back, "Of course because I have to admit that I'm undeniable in love with you."_

* * *

Da Xiang smiles as he recalls such a very interesting moment that he has had with the Eurasian blader. It was an undeniable first encounter, but he seems to satisfy he has maintained a stable relationship with her. As he was about to leave, the twenty year old blader looks up and sees a tall and muscular blader approaching him.

"Aguma," says Da Xiang.

The Legendary Blader responds, "You're leaving already?"

"Yes since I have to prepare for tonight since I'm actually spending my Valentine's Day with Ninel," comments the twenty year old, "she wasn't going to do anything until we decided to have dinner together."

Aguma smiles and responds, "You're truly committed towards Ninel aren't you. Ninel is a very mature and sensible blader that has amazing strengths."

"I know and it's hard not be find any interest in her. Ninel is a very amazing person and I don't regretting meeting her because the first encounter something worth remembering," says Da Xiang before leaving.

As the twenty year old Scythe Kronos blader watches him leave, there was something about Da Xiang that makes him the voice of reason. The Chinese blader walks into his sleeping quarters and looks over some sensible clothes to wear. Aside from that, Da Xiang decides to take his pajamas and fresh underwear just in case he might stay overnight. There have been times Ninel lets the Chinese blader stay at her place, which he doesn't mind to be honest. He looks over and sees a crimson colored long sleeved dress shirt in his closet and a pair of dark gray dress slacks on. It didn't seem a bad choice for tonight.

"_I cannot wait for what happens tonight," _thought Da Xiang.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Ninel was preparing the last preparations for tonight's romantic Valentine's Day dinner. The nineteen year old was wearing a rose pink V-neck knee length dress that accentuates her curves and a pair of white elegant strapped sandals with four inch heels. She was also wearing a pair of white diamond heart-shaped stud earrings and a silver charm bracelet with a white diamond heart charm on it. Ninel's signature vermilion hair was loose and curly. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks over at everything. She has bought red candles for the table, a beyblade cleaning kit for Da Xiang as a gift from her to him, a box of chocolates, three bags of unpopped popcorn, and also red rose petals on the ground leading to the dining room.

The doorbell immediately rings and Ninel rushes towards the door. She looks at the peephole and sees Da Xiang standing there with a huge bouquet of Philippine Lilies, a huge box of chocolates, a small gift bag, and a larger bag. She opens the door and sees the Chinese blader with a smile on his face.

Da Xiang says, "Hello there Ninel."

"Hello Da Xiang. Come and make yourself comfortable," replies Ninel.

He walks into the nineteen year old's villa and sees how it looks. As he drops the bag next the couch, the Chinese blader approaches the nineteen year old and she looks over him.

Da Xiang says, "Happy Valentine's Day my beautiful Lotus."

They hug one another and the older blader kisses his lovely girlfriend on lips. Ninel doesn't hesitate one single moment and kisses her boyfriend on the lips. After the warm kiss, the vermilion haired nineteen year old walks into the kitchen and looks over at the food she made. It was hard work, but it was all worth it.

"Are you hungry Da Xiang?" asks Ninel.

The Chinese blader responds, "Yes and I think it's the appropriate to have dinner now."

"Alright right then," replies the nineteen year old Eurasian blader.

He walks into the kitchen, his emerald eyes looks around and sees the food that his girlfriend made. It was a decent amount of food that a housewife would make for two people. He was somewhat impressed that Ninel made all this food within four hours. As the nineteen year old blader approaches the silver chair, Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader approaches it and he opens it.

Ninel says, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," states Da Xiang.

He approaches the chair that was across from him. As Ninel tucks her hair into the table, she then takes out a bottle of wine that was there. She pours the white wine into the two wine glasses that was there. From there, the lovely couple decides to enjoy the food that was on the table. Da Xiang takes a few bites of the food that his girlfriend has made. It was pretty damn impressive for the fact that she cooked this food since it was worth eating it.

"This is really delicious," says the twenty year old Chinese blader.

She responds, "I'm glad that you like it."

Ninel then looks towards her right and frowns slightly. She feels the awkward one during the entire dinner. Even though she is enjoying the dinner, it seems that the Eurasian blader doesn't seem to be having much fun herself. Da Xiang looks over at Ninel and drops his chopsticks on the plate and approaches her.

"Ninel, is something wrong?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "I feel like this is too awkward for me. The dinner and it seems that we are some married couple that doesn't talks with one another nor have eye contact."

"I see and I apologize that I he made you feel like this," says the Chinese blader.

A smile appears on Ninel's face and she tells him that they should continue their romantic dinner. Da Xiang walks back to his seat and decides to continue the dinner. From there, the two of them was talking and laughing with one another. After the dinner has come to an end, the two of them was watching a movie together. It wasn't one of those romantic movies since Da Xiang knows his Eurasian girlfriend hates those type of movies. They was watching 28 Days Later, which was one of Ninel's favorite movies when she was in the United States. As Ninel takes some popcorn, she leans her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Scared?" asks Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The nineteen year old replies back, "Hell no because I have seen this film several times when I was in America."

"That good to know," responds Da Xiang.

Suddenly the power out and the television was turned off. Da Xiang stands up and walks towards the window and sees there was powerful winds and rain from the outside. It seems that there was a storm and it was just starting at the moment.

Ninel asks, "What's wrong?"

"There's a powerful storm outside and I think I won't be able to go back to the Temple tonight," says Da Xiang.

The nineteen year replies, "I see and you know that you can sleep in the spare room. You can take a fresh shower an-"

Ninel begins to shiver and he approaches. As the Chinese blader touches the vermilion haired teen shoulder, he feels a cold sensation coming from her pale tanned skin. His green eyes widens and informs her that she is ice cold and informs her that she should take a hot bath. She nods and leaves the living room immediately. As for Da Xiang, he looks over at the powerful winds and decides it was best for him to get changed into some pajamas and go to bed.

_"This was some Valentine's Day,"_ thought the twenty year old Chinese blader, _"at least it was worth it."_

In the bathroom, the vermilion haired Eurasian teen was sitting down in the bathtub enjoy her warm bath. She was thinking about the moments she was having with the Chinese blader. It has been about a year since they have been together and she couldn't be happier. She touches her now warm skin and smiles to herself. Having the strongest blader Beylin Temple as a boyfriend was an honor and she enjoys being with him more than anything else in the world. The Chinese blader smiles and says, "That's good to

As Da Xiang continues watching the storm, Ninel walks and stands right next to her boyfriend. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of lavender and pink cotton pajama pants. The nineteen year old also was wearing a black hooded sweater that was unzipped, a pair of black socks, and white slippers on. Da Xiang looks over and sees his girlfriend standing right next to him.

"How are you feeling Ninel?" ask Da Xiang.

Ninel replies, "A bit warmer and thanks for showing your concern for me."

The Chinese blader smiles and says, "That's good to know and I want to say this was a very interesting Valentine's Day.

"I enjoyed it too because the best thing was I spent it with you," responds Ninel before kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

After the kiss, Da Xiang says to her, "Since you made dinner, I will make you a belated Valentine's Day breakfast."

"Fine and good luck with that," says the vermilion haired blader.

* * *

**This ends this lovely one-shot and I want to wish everybody an amazing Valentine's Day. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
